


Run

by LotharWinchester



Series: Khan/Vilkas series [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, No Smut, PTSD related to Apocrypha, Werewolves, brief mentions of mating and heat cycles, skaal name for Hermaeus Mora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 07:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3682692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LotharWinchester/pseuds/LotharWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aela brings Khan disheartening news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run

**Author's Note:**

> The first in this series got 3 kudos and 30 views more than I thought it would. Thank you. here is the next piece. unbeta'd. 
> 
> -Italicized text is communication while they are in werewolf form

_“I am surprised, Brother”_   Khan barely shifted his gaze to Aela as she  maneuvered to run beside him. _“For someone against the blood to take to it this often.”_

He growled low in his chest and slowed his pace for her. _“It stops the smell.”_

Silence hung over them as she took in his words. After taking down a bear, he shifted to allow her a spot to feed. _“Vilkas or the Daedra?”_

 _“Both.”_ He didn’t think about the feeling of the animal’s heart in one of his cursed paws. _“They plague me in my waking hours and in my dreams.”_

 It was easier for him to run his new wolf ragged than to confront Kodlak or Aela about what afflicted him. Apocrypha’s sounds of ruffling pages and its murky, stale, and musty book scent filled his human senses.  He could still see the ever present, looming eye mass of Herma Mora hovering over him as he defeated Miraak.

Khan held no sympathies for the first Dragonborn. His deal with the Daedric prince was what kept him in Apocrypha’s hell hole for five thousand years and, ultimately, his eventual betrayal was what killed him.

Vilkas was another story. No matter how hard he ran his beast, the hunger for his fellow Companion never fully faded away.  Had he still been completely mortal, Khan believed that he could let it run its course or control it easier than with his beast spirit that now dominated most of his self-control.

“Both of you are stubborn fools.” Khan only met Aela’s eyes once her transformation back was complete. “Neither of you can make the first move.” She gently rested her bow calloused hand on his furred shoulder, “I fear you will lose yourself to your wolf spirit.” She sighed and knelt down to carve away the meat and fur from the bear’s bones, “Your transformation was not an easy one… and now you are rarely a man more than a beast.”

 _“It is only my wolf.”_ His bones snapped into place slowly with the transformation. By the time he had shifted back into his normal state, Aela had completed her task, the sun rising behind her. “I do not want Vilkas.”

“Do you belong to someone else?”  Her relentless questioning did not ease his suspicions.  He shook his head and started further up the road to search the bandit bodies littered across the road.  The lack of hearts and organs didn’t bother him as he slipped into the bandit leader’s steel armor.  If Herma Mora was telling the complete truth, all of his family had died. Khan shook his head. “No. Not anymore.”

“You will lose this battle with your wolf spirit.” Aela walked past him to the female bandit for her armor. Khan pulled the bodies together on the side of the cobbled road and stripped them of their valuables and weapons. “The same thing happened between Skjor and I.”  He stopped packing his haul then.  This was important if she could bring the recently deceased Skjor into this. “We mate for life.” She turned to him and handed the coin pouch from the bandit’s armor, “Have you noticed how no other quenches your sex drive?”

After pocketing the gold, Khan turned away from his Shield Sister.  Her scent hung heavy in the air and he shook his head to stop focusing on it. “We go into heat like they do.”  Khan turned to her, his eyes aglow again with a renewed hunger. “That is what you smell.  You are more attuned to Vilkas now than the others.  You will want him more and more until you mate or go mad.”  

“Will it be the same if we were both cured?”  Aela handed him the skinned bear’s head and he draped it over his shoulder. Her initial silence was enough to confirm his doubts.

“I can not promise you anything, Brother.” She turned to face him. “ Skjor and I did not want to destroy this gift. Your feelings for Vilkas may only have to do with your wolf spirit, or only his.”

Khan took in her words and continued his way towards Whiterun. 

“Please consider Vilkas in all of this,” Aela took in his distant look as she gently grasped his forearm. “He is hurting just as much as you are and he has already had a hard time with his constant suppression of his wolf.”

The yellow glow of his eyes faded into his grey blues.  "How long?"

Aela frowned as she thought back. "After his fourth shift."  He kept her gaze, "Around ten years ago." 


End file.
